Theft of devices in transit from a manufacturer to a reseller or from a reseller to an end-user is a concern for a supply chain. Devices lost in-transit result in higher costs for manufacturers, resellers and ultimately consumers.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.